The present invention relates in general to the field of proton exchange membrane (“PEM”) fuel cell systems, and more particularly, to an improved PEM fuel cell system having improved discrete fuel cell modules with improved mass transport for ternary reaction optimization and a method for manufacturing same.
A fuel cell is an electrochemical device that converts fuel and oxidant into electricity and a reaction by-product through an electrolytic reaction that strips hydrogen molecules of their electrons and protons. Ultimately, the stripped electrons are collected into some form of usable electric current, by resistance or by some other suitable means. The protons react with oxygen to form water as a reaction by-product.
Natural gas is the primary fuel used as the source of hydrogen for a fuel cell. If natural gas is used, however, it must be reformed prior to entering the fuel cell. Pure hydrogen may also be used if stored correctly. The products of the electrochemical exchange in the fuel cell are DC electricity, liquid water, and heat. The overall PEM fuel cell reaction produces electrical energy equal to the sum of the separate half-cell reactions occurring in the fuel cell, less its internal and parasitic losses. Parasitic losses are those losses of energy that are attributable to any energy required to facilitate the ternary reactions in the fuel cell.
Although fuel cells have been used in a few applications, engineering solutions to successfully adapt fuel cell technology for use in electric utility systems have been elusive. The challenge is for the generation of power in the range of 1 to 100 kW that is affordable, reliable, and requires little maintenance. Fuel cells would be desirable in this application because they convert fuel directly to electricity at much higher efficiencies than internal combustion engines, thereby extracting more power from the same amount of fuel. This need has not been satisfied, however, because of the prohibitive expense associated with such fuel cell systems. For example, the initial selling price of the 200 kW PEM fuel cell was about $3500/kW to about $4500/kW. For a fuel cell to be useful in utility applications, the life of the fuel cell stack must be a minimum of five years and operations must be reliable and maintenance-free. Heretofore known fuel cell assemblies have not shown sufficient reliability and have disadvantageous maintenance issues. Despite the expense, reliability, and maintenance problems associated with heretofore known fuel cell systems, because of their environmental friendliness and operating efficiency, there remains a clear and present need for economical and efficient fuel cell technology for use in residential and light-commercial applications.
Fuel cells are usually classified according to the type of electrolyte used in the cell. There are four primary classes of fuel cells: (1) proton exchange membrane (“PEM”) fuel cells, (2) phosphoric acid fuel cells, and (3) molten carbonate fuel cells. Another more recently developed type of fuel cell is a solid oxide fuel cell. PEM fuel cells, such as those in the present invention, are low temperature low pressure systems, and are, therefore, well-suited for residential and light-commercial applications. PEM fuel cells are also advantageous in these applications because there is no corrosive liquid in the fuel cell and, consequently, there are minimal corrosion problems.
Characteristically, a single PEM fuel cell consists of three major components—an anode gas dispersion field (“anode”); a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”); and a cathode gas and liquid dispersion field (“cathode”). As shown in FIG. 1, the anode typically comprises an anode gas dispersion layer 502 and an anode gas flow field 504; the cathode typically comprises a cathode gas and liquid dispersion layer 506 and a cathode gas and liquid flow field 508. In a single cell, the anode and the cathode are electrically coupled to provide a path for conducting electrons between the electrodes through an external load. MEA 500 facilitates the flow of electrons and protons produced in the anode, and substantially isolates the fuel stream on the anode side of the membrane from the oxidant stream on the cathode side of the membrane. The ultimate purpose of these base components, namely the anode, the cathode, and MEA 500, is to maintain proper ternary phase distribution in the fuel cell. Ternary phase distribution as used herein refers to the three simultaneous reactants in the fuel cell, namely hydrogen gas, water vapor and air. Heretofore known PEM fuel cells, however, have not been able to efficiently maintain proper ternary phase distribution. Catalytic active layers 501 and 503 are located between the anode, the cathode and the electrolyte. The catalytic active layers 501 and 503 induce the desired electrochemical reactions in the fuel cell. Specifically, the catalytic active layer 501, the anode catalytic active layer, rejects the electrons produced in the anode in the form of electric current. The oxidant from the air that moves through the cathode is reduced at the catalytic active layer 503, referred to as the cathode catalytic active layer, so that it can oxidate the protons flowing from anode catalytic active layer 501 to form water as the reaction by-product. The protons produced by the anode are transported by the anode catalytic active layer 501 to the cathode through the electrolyte polymeric membrane.
The anode gas flow field and cathode gas and liquid flow field are typically comprised of pressed, polished carbon sheets machined with serpentine grooves or channels to provide a means of access for the fuel and oxidant streams to the anode and cathode catalytic active layers. The costs of manufacturing these plates and the associated materials costs are very expensive and have placed constraints on the use of fuel cells in residential and light-commercial applications. Further, the use of these planar serpentine arrangements to facilitate the flow of the fuel and oxidant through the anode and cathode has presented additional operational drawbacks in that they unduly limit mass transport through the electrodes, and therefore, limit the maximum power achievable by the fuel cell.
One of the most problematic drawbacks of the planar serpentine arrangement in the anode and cathode relates to efficiency. In conventional electrodes, the reactants move through the serpentine pattern of the electrodes and are activated at the respective catalytic layers located at the interface of the electrode and the electrolyte. The actual chemical reaction that occurs at the anode catalyst layer is: H2→2H++2e−. The chemical reaction at the cathode catalyst layer is: 2H++2e−+½O2→H2O. The overall reaction is: H2+½O2→H2O. The anode disburses the anode gas onto the surface of the active catalyst layer comprised of a platinum catalyst electrolyte, and the cathode disburses the cathode gas onto the surface of the catalytic active layer of the electrolyte. However, when utilizing a conventional serpentine construction, the anode gas and the cathode gas are not uniformly disbursed onto the electrolyte. Nonuniform distribution of the anode and cathode gas at the membrane surface results in an imbalance in the water content of the electrolyte. This results in a significant decrease in efficiency in the fuel cell.
The second most problematic drawback associated with serpentine arrangements in the electrodes relates to the ternary reactions that take place in the fuel cell itself. Serpentine arrangements provide no pressure differential within the electrodes. This prohibits the necessary ternary reactions from taking place simultaneously. This is particularly problematic in the cathode as both a liquid and a gas are transported simultaneously through the electrode's serpentine pattern.
Another shortcoming of the conventional serpentine arrangement in the anode in particular is that the hydrogen molecules resist the inevitable flow changes in the serpentine channels, causing a build-up of molecular density in the turns in the serpentine pattern, resulting in temperature increases at the reversal points. These hot spots in the serpentine arrangement unduly and prematurely degrade the catalytic active layer and supporting membrane.
In the typical PEM fuel cell assembly, a PEM fuel cell is housed within a frame that supplies the necessary fuel and oxidant to the flow fields of the fuel cell. These conventional frames typically comprise manifolds and channels that facilitate the flow of the reactants. However, usually the channels are not an integral part of the manifolds, which results in a pressure differential along the successive channels. FIG. 2 is an illustration of a conventional frame for the communication of the reactants to a fuel cell. This pressure differential causes the reactants, especially the fuel, to be fed into the flow fields unevenly, which results in distortions in the flow fields causing hot spots. This also results in nonuniform disbursement of the reactants onto the catalytic active layers. Ultimately, this conventional method of supplying the necessary fuel and oxidant to a fuel cell results in a very inefficient process.
As a single PEM fuel cell only produces about 0.30 to 0.90 volts D.C. under a load, the key to developing useful PEM fuel cell technology is being able to scale-up current density in individual PEM cell assemblies to produce sufficient current for larger applications without sacrificing fuel cell efficiency. Commonly, fuel cell assemblies are electrically connected in nodes that are then electrically connected in series to form “fuel cell stacks” by stacking individual fuel cell nodes. Two or more nodes can be connected together, generally in series, but sometimes in parallel, to efficiently increase the overall power output.
Conventional PEM fuel stacks often flood the cathode due to excess water in the cathode gas flow field. Flooding occurs when water is not removed efficiently from the system. Flooding is particularly problematic because it impairs the ability of the reactants to adequately diffuse to the catalytic active layers. This significantly increases the internal resistance of the cathode which ultimately limits the cell voltage potential. Another problem is dehydration of the polymeric membranes when the water supply is inadequate. Insufficient supply of water can dry out the anode side of the PEM-membrane electrolyte, causing a significant rise in stack resistance and reduced membrane durability.
Further, conventional PEM fuel cells and stacks of such fuel cell assemblies are compressed under a large load in order to ensure good electrical conductivity between cell components and to maintain the integrity of compression seals that keep various fluid streams separate. A fuel cell stack is usually held together with extreme compressive force, generally in excess of 40,000 psi, using compression assemblies, such as tie rods and end plates. If tie rods are used, the tie rods generally extend through holes formed in the peripheral edge portion of the stack end plates and have associated nuts or other fastening means assembling the tie rods to the stack assembly to urge the end plates of the fuel stack assembly toward each other. Typically, the tie rods are external, i.e., they do not extend through the fuel cell electrochemically active components. This amount of pressure that must be used to ensure good electrochemical interactions presents many operational difficulties. For example, if the voltage of a single fuel cell assembly in a stack declines significantly or fails, the entire stack must be taken out of service, disassembled, and repaired, resulting in significant repair costs and down-time. Second, inadequate compressive force can compromise the seals associated with the manifolds and flow fields in the central regions of the interior distribution plates, and also compromise the electrical contact required across the surfaces of the plates and MEAs to provide the serial electrical connection among the fuel cells that make up the stack. Third, the extreme compressive force used unduly abrades the surfaces of the fuel cell modules within the stack, resulting in wear of components in the fuel cell assemblies such as the catalyst layers of the electrolyte, thereby leading to increased losses in fuel cell stack and fuel cell assembly efficiency.